Mina Hardy
Mina Hardy is the Gym Leader of Poundmash City and a character in the FanFiction "Dunne Days". She has two substitute Gym Leaders, her daughter, Myrtle, and her daughter's mentor, Millicent Trude . All three of them specialise in the Fighting-type. Personality Mina is very stubborn. As a teenager, she refused to accept help unless absolutely necessary. However, during Dunne Days she is shown to be forced to accept help much more often, for the good of her daughter. Her rebellious attitude and fiery personality are very obvious in her mannerisms, and the way she stood up to Joe, the most popular boy in school. As a Pokémon Trainer, she tends to let her temper get in the way of more rational decisions, leading to her downfall quite often. However, she can be cunning when necessary, and formulate battle strategies that lead her to victory. She spends a lot of time practicing her fighting skills as a Gym Leader and as a martial artist. She is proficient in at least four kinds of martial arts. At one point, Millicent mentions that Mina lacks the patience and calm necessary for a true martial artist, which is almost certainly true. Despite all her flaws, Mina does care greatly for her daughter. Because of the fact that her daughter was the result of a night gone too far under the influence of alcohol, Mina refuses to tell her daughter her father's identity, for fear of hurting her feelings. She does let Joe see his daughter, however, and Mina makes sure the two get along. Dooley mentions Mina and Joe as an example of love when Brown is dating Chess. Background Born to Ordell and Coe Hardy on the 22nd October 1973, Mina was raised in Venus Town with her older brother, Isamu. She attended Venus Secondary School, where she met Joe Middle, the popular boy who was idolised by most of the female students. However, Mina was the exception to this and declared her rivalry to the boy in front of the school, though Joe never got much time to notice her as he was constantly hounded by his fans. When the two moved up to college, they spent more time together, and Mina became friendlier with him, though continued the rivalry. After one too many drinks, the two bore a child, and Mina quit college to take care of her, refusing to accept the help of Joe and moving to Poundmash City. After hearing that Joe had been accepted as a Gym Leader of Kingsley's new Indescribable League, Mina challenged the Fighting-type Leader, Millicent, and won. Kingsley thus recognised Mina as the new Gym Leader of Poundmash City. Story After gate crashing the Indescribable League opening ceremony, Mina managed to win the claim to be Gym Leader of Poundmash City from Millicent Trude, using a Machop. She met Sai Iki upon their arrival in Poundmash City. Her Scraggy was defeated by Chess, and she asked for their help in bringing her daughter back home, as Myrtle had been training with Millicent in Earth Town. When Sai Iki returned with Myrtle, Mina was in an argument with Joe. Mina and the other Poundmash Trainers later rushed to help the rest of the Indescribable League and Sai Iki to defeat Team Shi atop Mount Eternity. Mina joins the fight against the Plague of Divine Winds when people start going missing. However, she is one of the people to be captured outside the fortress and forced to fight against her will. Her first opponent was Justus Technical, who she managed to defeat thanks to her Gallade's wider range of battle experience. In round 2, however, her Mienshao lost to Jalil Duel. She was seen to update her Facebook page, simultaneously thanking Jalil, mourning Myrtle and insulting Joe. She remained at the base for following rounds before joining everyone else in taking on the Plague of Divine Winds. Pokemon Mina has the following Kuronkopies in her party: *Machop *Scraggy *Gallade *Mienshao *Mankey *Medicham Etymology Mina is a name meaning "strong willed warrior", which fits with this character's Fighting-type affinity, and Hardy can mean "courageous" or "strong". Additionally, Mina's surname was originally going to be "Harding", but this was only for a very brief period of time. Trivia *Mina has a rivalry with all of the Gym Leaders whose types have a weakness to the Fighting-type. *She apparently has a fear of flying, which is a reference to the Fighting-type's weakness to Flying-type moves. *She likes insects to such an extent that at one point in the story she claims that she would have aimed for the position of the Bug-type Gym Leader, if it had not meant battling Sixsipita, who has a crush on Mina. Category:Female Category:Dunne Days Category:Human Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Gym Leader Category:Female Category:Dunne Days Category:Human Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Gym Leader